Bad Roommates
by Linds.C
Summary: What I think happened between their ruined moment and a makeout scene in 2x07. Please like and comment


**This is set right after Alec gives Magnus a gift in 2x07. Don't forget to send me requests for Shadowhunter fanfics you want me to write.**

* * *

 **Alec's POV**

 **"** Thankyou, Alexander," Magnus said softly. The look on his face was complete happiness. He was so surprised when I handed him the gift as if no one had ever cared enough to give him one. He took a step toward me and placed a hand on my waist so he was just inches away from me.

"You continue to surprise me." He said in a low voice as a playful grin worked its way across his face.

"In good ways, I hope," I said as I leaned in to capture his lips, my hand now on his waist too. We were a centimeter apart when the sound of laughing interrupted us. I pulled away and glanced toward the ceiling where Jace's _temporary_ room was placed. He had another ceelie girl up there, Kaelie I think her name was, it's the 3 one this week. We both sighed in annoyance and frustration from being interrupted by the famous Jace Wayland, again.

Magnus walked over to the drink cart, as he does regularly and began to speak, "I haven't had a roommate this brazen since..." he paused to think back in time to when the last time that was. Then he finally regained memory and continued "Well, since Casanova and I spent the night in the Doge's Palace." He said with his backed turned to me.

I grunted at the reminder of how long Magnus has lived for before questioning "Casanova?". Magnus turned around mouth opened and ready to explain when I held my hand to stop him.

"I'll talk to Jace, He can't stay here forever," I told Magnus. I walked around him to go talk to Jace when Magnus placed a hand on my chest.

"No, no. Nothing a little magic can't fix," he breathed out as he snapped his fingers and the stereo turned on. The music drowned out Jace and Kaelie.

"All good?" he questioned. I nodded and we both laughed a bit. He flicked his wrist and two wine glasses appeared in his hand. He offered one to me and I took it gladly. Then he grabbed my arm and whisked me away to the terras. We settled down on one of the patio chairs made to seat two.

"Look, I know that you don't like having Jace here either. So why haven't you talked to him yet? Or let me talk to him?" I continued to push. I know I shouldn't, and I'd much rather just be talking to Magnus about regular things but I can't let this go.

"You're right, I don't like having him here. He's annoying and he somehow finds a way to interrupt us every time we're having a moment. But the reason I let him stay is because I kinda have a _thing_ for his brother/ Parabatai." He said with a smirk.

"Well I'm _sure_ that he would understand if you kicked him out, so why don't you tell me the truth about why you haven't kicked him out," I said in a somewhat bitter tone. He rolled His eyes quickly then replied.

"Okay look, you're right. That's not why I haven't kicked him out yet. And I know you want to know why, but the truth is, I don't really know why. But I do know that I want to enjoy some alone time with a certain Shadowhunter with black hair and blue eyes. And I'm sure that he wants to too." He ended raising his eyebrows at me.

"Well lucky for, you I do too. You know we never got to finish our... moment inside. It would be a shame if we let this opportunity to go to waste," I commented innocently. Instead of replying he pressed his lips to mine. My lips were tingling with excitement and nervousness. His lips were warm against the cool breeze that blew past us every so often. The kiss was slow and gentle, and it sent electricity buzzing through my skin. I slowly took Magnus' wine glass and placed it on the table next to mine without breaking the kiss. I didn't even remember deciding to rest my arm behind Magnus on the chair but I did notice when Magnus shifted to get a better angle.

This went on for the next minute before my phone buzzed. It took all the willpower I had to pull away from Magnus. When I checked my phone it read that there was an emergency briefing at the institute.

"Damn it," I mumbled. I looked at Magnus to see the same expression I was wearing on his face too.

"I need to go," I said, my voice thick with dread. He gave me a light grin before responding.

"Go do your job, Shadowhunter," He said, he looked at peace with what happened already. I looked at him and asked him 'are you sure?' with my eyes. Magnus smiled reassuringly and said, "I'm not going anywhere,". I finally got up and mumbled "All right".

I made my way to Jace's room to get him. This should be fun.


End file.
